


Mai Tais and Tank Tops

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Phil to St. Martin for an impromptu vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mai Tais and Tank Tops

“What are you planning now, Tony?” Phil asked as he settled onto the couch next to his lover. Fury had given him and his new team a few weeks leave, so Phil had decided to visit Tony and make certain the billionaire wasn’t getting into anymore trouble than normal.

“You keep claiming that Tahiti is a magical place,” Tony began not bothering to look up from the tablet in his hands. “I want to show you what I consider a truly magical place.”

“Tony,” Phil softly sighed. He rested a hand on Tony’s arm in an attempt to get his lover to look at him. “Tony, look at me.”

Tony reluctantly dragged his eyes from his tablet and looked at Phil. He still couldn’t believe that he got a second chance to be with this wonderful man.

“I was brainwashed to think that about Tahiti,” Phil explained again. “It’s much better than the actual truth.”

“I realize that,” Tony admitted. “I just want to give you better memories of a tropical destination.”

Phil gave Tony a warm smile. “So what tropical destination do you have in mind?”

“St. Martin.”

“Do you have a place there?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” Tony answered with a sly grin.

“Why do I have a feeling Pepper doesn’t know about this place.”

Tony’s sly grin turned into a smirk. “She knows about it. She just thinks it’s a spa retreat,” Tony explained emphasizing spa retreat with air quotes.

“You are impossible,” Phil chuckled.

“But of course,” Tony readily agreed. “But, you still love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

Tony leaned forward and stole a kiss before returning to his plotting.

*&*

Phil leaned back in his beach chair and took a sip of his Mai Tai. He watched Tony decked out in a black tank top and floral board shorts haul a surf board up the beach.

He had been surprised when Tony had mentioned that he use to go surfing when he was younger, and had laughed when Tony tried to talk him into learning himself.

Phil decided to stay safe and dry on the beach with a drink and a good book.

Tony stood the board in the sand and flopped down into the chair next to Phil being careful not to get him wet. “Happy?”

“Very much so,” Phil murmured before taking another sip from his drink.

“Good, I’m glad,” Tony replied as he reached for Phil’s drink.

Phil rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and let Tony have the glass.

Tony took a sip and sighed. “Mai Tai. Excellent choice.”

“Would you like one of your own?”

“No, I’m good,” Tony quietly chuckled and handed Phil his drink back.

“You’re still impossible,” Phil said as he leaned over and brushed a kiss against Tony’s cheek.

“I love you, too,” Tony replied with a sappy grin before slipping on his sunglasses and snuggling deeper in his chair in order to take an afternoon nap.

“You aren’t going to sleep on me, are you?”

“Just a little combat nap since somebody was pretty enthusiastic in his love making this morning,” Tony replied not bothering to open his eyes.

“I warned you that wearing that particular outfit would have some serious consequences.”

“Yes, you did,” Tony countered. “Do you hear me complaining?”

“No,” Phil quietly replied.

“Then let me have my nap so that we can have fun later.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Love you, Phil.”

“Love you, Tony.”

fin


End file.
